Last second decision
by Arosein1992
Summary: She didn't want to be the only one to remember, so she forgot. Full summary inside. Au/ swan queen feel free to suggest other pairs. Not sure about future rating need some idea on how this turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**Last second decision **

* * *

It was a last second decision one that wouldn't be remembered hopefully if her magic was strong enough. She wanted to live for once not like she had been since the day she was born but truly live. In the mists of making the curse to take everyone she choose to a new realm she focused on each detail she wanted. Her home disappearing the more time she spent making this dream real. All her anger turned to joy knowing she'd never have to live as what her mother made her, what snow made her, or what Leopoldo made her. Actually now that she really thought about it it bothered her how lucky everyone would be to live better life's forever without remembering. Snow wouldn't know she sent her child through a portal, her and charming wouldn't remember their struggle to be together, maybe they could just be together, but what about herself. Without anymore thought to it she built up her magic for the final detail in her new world. She didn't want to be the only one to remember, so she forgot.

* * *

For 18 years she hadn't had any problem being Regina mills the young innocent mayor. She worked hard lived happily in her own home that she got from her parents. She frequently spent time out on the weekends with her friends. A few local spots they all enjoyed and they all really loved her company. After all this time in her small town Storybrooke there was never a problem, never anything different. It eventually seemed to bother her feeling like forever but really it was only few years. She assumed growing up she'd meet someone in this small town but she never did. Once she was all grown up she thought finally as a woman a man would come to her and she would have a family she always wanted.

Well if she was honest with herself she never was attracted to anyone around. Once or twice maybe but she never expressed interest do to her reputation as mayor an being with another woman. She always blushed more around ruby but knew she was already taken. Lacey wasn't so bad herself but they were best friend and she only had eyes for ruby. Though nothing ever happened to bring them together. Her interest never went farther than that just a friend who looked good in tight clothes that should only be worn at a club not a diner.

She waited in the diner each morning for breakfast with her second best friend Mary Margaret. Today she began to truly ponder what she could do if no one caught her interest, if she had no one to make a family with, and if she could or should do it alone. She figured she could ask Mary and see what she thought.

"Usual regina?" Ruby asks standing over her table ready to take her order.

"Yes, and Mary Margaret should be in just minute would you get her food too please?" She gives her usual sweat smile and let's the woman walk away to make the order now. She was right per usual Mary Margaret enter the diner no more than five minutes later.

"Hi ruby, Lacey. You working the bar tonight Lacey?" Mary asks sitting in front of Regina.

"Yeah you three coming by later?"

"Maybe. David's got night shift for taking care of the animals again. I might be caught up on grading."

"How about you Regina?" Lacey's asks her thick accent picking up.

"Perhaps. You guys love doing this bar stuff when I work early in the weeks don't you." It's rhetorical but She still get a cheery yes from all three. With a chuckle she turns to Mary and offers a hello.

"So you said you wanted to talk what's up?"

"Well I need your opinion, I know I'm still young but Im not getting any younger I should have a family by now right. I mean look at you and David you two have been together since I can remember you'll be having a family in no time. No one catches my eye." Regina lays it on think not noticing ruby subtly putting Mary's drink down.

"Now that's just not true and you know it. I think your just afraid to admit what does catch your eye." She gave Regina a wink and walks away back to her girlfriend.

"What's that mean?" Mary asks seeing Regina blushing and down casting her gaze to her own drink.

"N-nothing. So what if I went abroad, out of town?" Mary gasps.

"You'd leave us, the town!? Why?"

"Just to I don't know I was thinking adopt. I had mr gold look into it for me."

"Mr gold the pawn shop guy that likes Lacey even though she's with ruby." She asks Regina.

"Yeah but he's got a law degree and I looked at his lists there's a good place and one has a really great kid I thought was an amazing choice. I guess I'm just nervous. I want this though."

"Of course you do I know you do but are you going to be ok with a kid. I mean what if they are troubled?"

"I'm looking at baby he's 2-3 weeks old now."

"Oh really!" Her surprise was very evident. "I think that's wonderful then. When are you getting him?"

"Next week they said I seemed more than fit to take him in and gives me time to get ready. I just have to go out of town a couple days I'm sure and get him." Mary promptly stood and scooped Regina into a hug. She herself laughed since this was a rare thing and though surprise affection always got her nerves she was happy for them as well. After breakfast she made her way to work feeling more sure about her future.

The next week flew by, she got her baby boy, her prince, her world. More weeks went in a flash. It was a joyous time for her and she strongly believed her happy ending had everything to do with the little boy that gave her such love in her heart. From the moment she brought her son Henry home she couldn't believe how fast things were progressing. Soon enough he wasn't a little bundle of joy he was her grown boy.

When he was 7 years old things actually for the first time got hard. He wasn't to happy about knowing her was adopted but he was happy to have a mom. She thought that he was ok until he started getting down. Not that she didn't understand it just broke her heart to see him hurt at the news.

At 10 years old things got a little better but he wanted more adventure. She wasn't sure why the town wasn't exciting enough for him it had been enough for her and everyone else for as long as she could remember. She figured if could influence it to be better for him she would. So she went out with him more ice cream, more dinners at the diner, and more nights over at his friends. She tried yet when he was still down an though now she knew why she still didn't have answers. There was nothing she could think of. One morning before taking Henry to school she sat with Mary for breakfast trying to work it out between them while Henry was in the bathroom.

"I just don't know what to do, I want to keep him happy. This place has never been too lively and for us it was fine but for him it's not." Regina sounded sad like she wasn't doing a good job as his mother. "Maybe you could talk to him he loves you, your his favorite teacher." Mary nodded and gave her a caring smile as she walked with Henry out for school. She hadn't known about what her friend would do to help. Didn't know that the next day at school Henry would find something that changed his whole life. Though Henry came home confused and upset she never found out why.

It wasn't until one day she found him in his room mumbling about her. She assumed he was upset still about her not being his birth mom until she caught something. 'Evil Queen.' With that she entered his room with a knock. He fumbled around before facing her.

"Henry? What's wrong dear?" She moved in a little an sat at the end of his bed like she always did when he was upset. He simply shook his head not answering. She never did figure out what he was going on about. She simply went to Mary Margaret and confessed her concern. Her curiosity made it hard to not ask what she had tried to do to help him. Her response was a riddle. She "gave him hope" with book so endlessly she wondered what the book had been but decided if she had to wait for her son to reveal that to be closer to him she would wait then.

Shortly after giving up pursuit to let him come to her she entered work to find three missed calls from Mary. Upon calling back to find out Henry had ditched school after she dropped him off that morning she walked out of work leaving explicit instructions to leave anything and everything till tomorrow. She set out around town to look for him unable to find a trace. What troubled her most was that by the time she made her way back through town and found he had still not appeared anywhere it had been to long to not be a sign something bad happened. Without anymore delay she called graham making sure her came quickly. He had been with her about an hour going over everything that might help.

After that hour he spent time asking around an returned saying Henry had left town someone say him catch a bus they all thought never left town. She feared for her sons life so much more. He had never left town with her let alone been on his own. She would risk anything and was going to send graham to follow where ever this bus took him when her heart stopped at the sound of a car in her drive way. Looking out she instantly knew they were not from around town the car was never seen before. She quickly ran out side and capture her son in her arms rambling all her fear to him. She pulled back to question him only to be shouted at and told just exactly where he had gone and who he was with in one full swoop.

"I found my real mom!" The words rang in her ears long after he ran out of her hands and to his room. She could hardly think straight as she stood up properly. Before her a blonde, tall, thin goddess stood nervously. Regina's heart quickened and thumped loudly. If anything her first action was to lick her lips due to her suddenly dry mouth he second was a gulp that held her fear and desire in one sitting. Finally she found her voice and almost like a whisper she asked.

"Yo-your Henry's birth mother?" With an internal smack in the face at how she fail to say hi first or introduce herself she gave an uncharacteristic lop sided weak smile. 'Ugghh pull it together.' She berated herself. Looking at the blonde in front of her and hearing her practically squeak out 'hi' she melted. 'Oh god I just met her and I feel like this.' Having spent far to much time outside by now with a shiver, though not sure if it was do to the wether or the sheepish smile she caught on the other woman's face, she attempted to invite her in. "How would you like the best glass of cider you ever had?"

Weeks ago Regina had first met Emma an now everything she did was all so unlike her but instinct. One minute she liked Emma enough to let things slip, like Henry sneaking of to see her. The next she became to protective to care that most of these incidences where not her idea and defiantly her sons. Now a few weeks since Emma had shown up and Regina stood at her front door speaking plainly with Emma. She was giving an apology, a very sincere one at that, but all she could do was get lost in her eyes.

"I admit I've stepped on your toes Regina I have no right to be here to know Henry let alone trying to be your friend but I want us to try." 'Friends?' The thought pulled Regina back to reality. It was what she wanted all along to be friends and here she was with option. Very easily she nods with a smile.

"I'd like that Emma. I can call you that now right if we are friends?"

"Yes I want you to if you think we are I have been trying to make nice with Henry and you." She had been an she hoped that doing so she could get to the Regina that was past all the animosity. Regina admitted that Emma had been trying and she thanked her before say goodbye.

Saying they were friends was nothing close to what Regina would have liked to have made them. If seeing her everyday men drooling after her hadn't made her realize that. Finding out graham and her had kissed certainly did. She more than shaken when she woke up a day later not remembering anything only to learn graham had died of a heart attack. By now Regina had heard about the book Henry was reading and now he blamed her for the sudden death of sherif graham. Emma scolded him but nothing seemed to help. Regina couldn't help but begin doubting herself since she blacked out.

When Emma ran and won for sherif Regina was happy to see her working hard and setting roots even if at first it scared her. She felt like she could connect and understand why Emma was so closed off. Then again she didn't have a idea why it was just some familiar feeling in her gut. When she realized how much closer Emma and she was, how close Emma and Henry got, and how far away Henry was with her it became unsettling. Somewhere in side Regina feared herself. Though she didn't know what happened to graham she almost believed Henry now. She couldn't prove it or let Henry know that he might be right but she remembered seeing him kiss Emma the rage she felt and then she blacked out. That wasn't the best sign for her to trust herself. Again with jealously she blacked out lost a day only to wake to another incident.

Her truest friend disappeared. Evidence pointed to Mary Margaret, David, but just like David she had blacked out and she too could be a suspect. Emma wouldn't listen to her when she said she feared she did something she couldn't remember. In fact Emma assured her it was her with a kind voice and tender hold. That was the first time Regina had ever been held she thought the first time someone really was there for her, on her side, and it better than the connections she had made all these years. Once again she was wanting more with Emma than she could probably get. Her skin burned at the soft touches Emma shared with her.

Every time Regina tensed at an evil queen comment from Henry Emma slipped her hand in her and rubbed the back of her knuckles. The first time it surprised her and she blushed so hard Emma gave her a small smile and peck on the cheek. Any other time it was a hug a kiss on the forehead that followed the hand holding. The last black out Regina had changed everything. Nothing should have bothered her by now at least when it come to Emma comforting her. But it wasn't out of comfort that Emma sat at dinner every other evening. It was when Emma put Henry to bed and sat with Regina for little bit. When she left though Emma without much warning kissed Regina square on the lips.

Henry who was suppose to be in bed was listening in and peek out when he heard silence at the door. It was him who was shouting the sent Regina into a shouting fit when her stormed off after blaming her. It was Regina's fault though that Emma left tears in her eyes that she had ruined everything. This time Regina lost more than a day even if she remember bits she was so lost what had happened in between.

Regina didn't find out until Regina got a call in to the hospital about Henry. The whole drive she tried to force herself to remember. She was terrified that her almost two days missing was tied to her call. In nothing but tears when she enter the room Emma broken and furious dragged her into a closet. It was a brutal throw around before Emma pinned Regina to a wall crying as she blamed Regina asking if the curse was true. Regina was shocked unsure what was going on.

"The Apple turnover you made, you gave me, he ate it. I was leaving Regina why couldn't you just let me go." Nothing registered, none of that made sense and Emma could see it. "He told me you poisoned it and then he ate it to prove it to me. Now-" she drifted off at the memory.

"I don't know I don't remember anything since you left my house the other night. I'm sorry Emma I wanted to kiss you back I wanted to but then Henry...then I don't know I really want him to see me differently than he has and that kiss... Made it worse." Regina's voice shook but Emma could tell it was the truth. "I'm sorry I want you i do."

Letting Regina go Emma caught her carefully and held her they both cried for a while. Stepping back into the room they found determination seeing Henry sick. Her gut told her what they should do and without a second thought she filled it Emma close behind asking where they were going.

"If it true.. The curse, I don't remember but gold he's the only one not like everyone else in town. He's the one I can think of having power to help us." Emma nods as if it's not the strangest idea ever. It may have been strange but it was true and gold told them what to do. Said it was to help save Henry. Giving Emma a sword that was supposedly her fathers and telling Regina to take Emma to the library and open the elevator.

"You know you not remembering the curse is a big issue right now." He grumbled as they left his shop. It proved to Emma and her internal lie detector that Regina didn't remember but more importantly that this Regina was what Regina wanted when she made the curse. That was one more thing she felt in common with her. The desire to forget a lifetime and start over. That was something she remembered after the curse broke no thanks to golds betrayal. When Henry awoke from true loves kiss it broke that damn curse that she never believed in. Regina in moments gasped and gripped the end of the hospital bed violently. Her face blank. Emma move close to her held her face and whispered that whatever she remembered didn't matter.

"I know what you did forget for. I know what you were but you don't have to be. Whatever you remember it's not you. Not the real you." Emma didn't hesitate when Regina tried to pull away. She held her tighter. "I love you anyways I'm not leaving you alone for anyone to say you're evil." When Regina sags into Emma's hold she turns them to face Henry and his appalled face makes her smile. He's awake and he'll understand she hopes.

"What are you doing she's..."

"Henry- don't she not don't you see the curse broke she remembering too. She forgot that life because there's a reason she because that evil queen you think she is. She wanted to leave that person behind. I don't think she imagined that side of her coming through when things got tough."

"She killed graham,"Emma's heart drops. "She framed your mom, and she tried to poison you." Regina looks up at Emma her eyes shimmer with fresh tears ready to break out. Emma shakes her head at them both.

"No. Your mom was kind and loving to us both. The evil queen didn't like that and took over... Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide. You know who that is right kid." Henry nods.

"Like the hulk?" Is is example.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Tbc.**

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

Last second decision chapter 2

ok ok I'm sorry it took so long to write up another chapter which almost never happens. Forgive me if there's not real plot to this story just tied bits of drama and a happy ending.

I've got other works so feel free to follow me and keep track of new work.

* * *

"Why don't you see she's not who you think she is?!" Mary Margaret no snow was yelling having exhausted all other option. Her twentieth time at Regina's door once again Emma was the one who answered asking her to leave before she regretted messing with the sherif. It was until snow tried entering the house yelling over Emma's shoulder that the slightly less than intended for use threat had was didn't let snows second foot step inside the house pushing her back outside and cuffing her she promised Regina she'd be back to lock the door.

The whole way to the jail snow tried reaching the mother needy side of Emma. It broke her heart that the woman she befriended for the first time in far to long was her mother who was also not willing to see the side of Regina Emma saw the whole of her that Emma was being to love. Snow wasn't making her situation or her decision she made in the hospital supply closet easy. She bit her cheek at the recent comment her friend, mother, whoever she was made. Skidding to a stop at the sheriffs office she pulls snow inside locking her up and taking her hands to uncuff them before she huffed out her response to the last 15 minute rant she listened to.

"Look I know you don't believe me but I watched her face that day. From when Henry lay in the hospital, to when we both went to gold for help, even when the curse broke. I know she was telling the truth and I saw the truth of remembering what happened when she blacked out come back. You can say all you want but I know what it's like to want to hurt people and when the chance comes all you really want is to forget it the whole thing ever happened. She just wanted to forget like she let all of you. Nobody had it bad she never planned to hurt you all while cursed just wanted to live a better life than she was forced into. You were her best friend all these years you think she would allow that if she remembered." Emma didn't give her the chance to rebuttal. Turning and leaving with a quick. "Take the time to sit and cool off think about it I'll let you out later. If you were my mother you'd believe me like you believed in me to break the curse."

Making her way back to Regina she noticed a number of people waiting outside the mayors office. David at the rear of the crowd. Pulling up she waved him over her only worry that he to would became an issue like snow. Thankfully he listened to her better than snow had.

"maybe we could give it a try I mean she was different to me and your mother there's no way it was fake. I think I finally saw the woman your mom met as a kid."

"I know that when I get to a chance to talk to Regina without snow banging at the door she'll say just what I think happened. She didn't want to be the only one to remember the pain that been caused in her life. No one took the time to find out but nobody want to be the only one to know the whole truth."

"True Ill let you get back to Regina talk to her but please Emma just in case be careful. We just found you give us a chance too." Emma nodded and awkwardly shifted the gear back to drive and drove away. Seeing the worried face in the window before it quickly vanished as she pulled back into the the drive way of the mansion was all she needed to see. It was real the feelings were mutual and by all means powerful. Once Emma made her way to the front door and knocked it didn't take Regina long to open the door.

Regina wasn't the same soft innocent woman Emma had met but the side she now was getting to know was lovable too. Emma knew the moment Regina and she found out the curse was real and that Regina didn't remember that her life before had to of been so difficult. She can see why the shields came up towards her. She doesn't expect Regina to let her in so close anytime soon but she want to be close to keep protecting and loving her. The night before after returning to the mansion with Henry fully recovered the three of them sat an talked things out.

Now that Regina remembered what she had down both while she blacked out and while she didn't the missing pieces filled in a lot. Katherine was safe now but not really comfortable with the fact Regina took her or that she married her off to David. Graham was an accident and now they all knew that even Henry. He didn't get it all at first but meme kept reminding him of the hulk. He would get silent as he thought about it again until he felt ok to say that everything he remembered her doing was ok since she didn't have control.

It was more talking and explains her reason about before the curse that really had everyone on edge. Emma didn't want to hear it all unless Regina was ready but Henry wanted to know and Regina wanted him to forgive her. So it went from one tragic thing to the next all night until she finally said she cast the curse to get revenge but changed her mind last second. Emma believed it though the idea that any later and she would have been the evil queen the whole time broke her heart. Regina clearly wanted to forget that life and forget the people that hurt her. She really did but she currently still ushered Emma inside and hugged her tightly as if not wanting to let her go again. The walls she had seen every now and again seemed to not be up at the moment.

She didn't need anymore coaxing to hug Regina back. The comfort of Emma's arms made Regina feel safe again every time. Emma doesn't mind either way she just wants to hold on. She took Regina into the study and sat next to her on the couch. Before she had managed to drag snow from the manor earlier Regina had take to heart some of the things snow had gotten out. It didn't help that by instinct Regina wanted to shut snow up her own way. Emma knew right now that what snow had said about her being a bad mother, about her lying to hurt Emma, and how she was never gonna be a good person had really hurt. Not because it was snow even if it was a little but mainly because Emma had heard. It scared her that Emma might wise up and leave her.

"Regina, hey baby look at me please." Brown eyes flickered up to hers. "She doesn't get it. Like I said before I know that you weren't lying. I also can imagine how much shit you had to go through to want to forget it all. The thing is I have wished I could too so please just trust me when I tell you I'm not leaving you, I'm not taking Henry, and I'm not letting you sit here and believe your a bad person."

Regina shook her head she knew she was a bad person she just didn't want to be anymore. The day she cast the curse she let her anger go it was her choice to forget all that had happened. Now she remembered again and if ignorance was bliss she wanted it. Right now more than anything but honestly she wanted to be the person she is now. She feels the mix of the two people she is and hopes that she can balance them one day. She feels how her dark side is strong headed but her curse persona wills her heart now. Truth is her heart is hers again because of Henry and because of Emma now.

"I didn't want to remember, but it's good I do. I wouldn't know for sure that I am truly happy with you. I wouldn't be me now I feel me more than before." She clarifies for herself that the balance may be hard to keep and will take time but she can do it.

"I love any part of you be it a little dark or lighter or not much of either you'll always be the Regina I love."

"What about your parents?"

"Well Mary Margaret is locked up for the night and I spoke to David he seems more ok with this and you not being about to remember better. I think Mary just needs to remember who you were during the curse. How nice you were, happy, and all that. It's hard to keep that you that she cared about deeply as a friend and the one she grew up terrified of separate." It made sense but for Regina it made her a little happier. Emma was there for her, Henry finally understood her, and for the first time since the curse broke she was glad she made her decision to forget. If snow and her could have a second chance that decision was well worth it because it would make Emma happy too and making that happen she was willing to do anything.

"Emma I want a second chance..." She whispers into Emma's hold, into her neck, where she has the mixed urge to nuzzle into and kiss. "Will you help me? Will you teach me how to change." Lips kiss her head and mutter in her hair at first then fingers lift her face.

"You don't need to change anymore. Who you are now is perfect. Everyone will see. You were there as everyone's friend. You were kind just because you remember who you use to be doesn't mean you're gonna continue to be her. You know what it feels like to be good and do good just remember what it was like when you feel it's hard to do the right thing. The right thing isn't always the good thing and it's not the same for everyone so listen to your heart not your head."

It's not long until the town is settling back into a routine. Nobody get what's right to do. They all see her and Regina is glad that people haven't just given in and gone for her head all the same. David is next to snow anytime she's near Regina. Not because he doesn't trust Regina but he's making sure snow is civil. Regina gets why she's bitter right now but she still tries to make thing between them better. Ruby is still her friend as is Katherine when she finally shows up at Regina's house after a few weeks alone.

Many people could see the difference between the evil queen and Regina mills now more surprising not many care if one side tends to reach out more than the other. Every now and again Emma come to her aide when she over does it. Like when grumpy acts out in respect of snows views, When the blue fairy bluntly express her distrust in Regina, or when idiots like Sydney end up infuriating her. She's grown to accept that Emma comes to calm her. She's learned much from after tantrum visits that her temper doesn't make her straight out bad again. As said everyone has also seen her softer side too. Things like open tender family moments with Henry and Emma. PDA is minimal in public but every now and again she does peck Emma's cheek or lips. It's a safe feeling that she has with them one that she firmly believes was fate because she changed how the curse effected her.

Once again though Emma is the only one that truly sees the change. At night every night now Regina cries in her arms. Tells her she didn't mean to kill graham or hurt Katherine. She swore to no end she didn't remember doing it or even that making herself forget would cause her to blank out. Emma believes her actually she never doubts her. She can tell because she not just sorry about what she did blacking out but she tells Emma she's sorry for how she was back before the curse. She deeply grieves for losing herself but she confesses she could never regret it.

"It's given me two precious things in my life." Emma hasn't any idea what she could mean aside from Henry but her heart leaps at a thought. Giving Regina a questions look she waits for her to fill in the blank. "Henry first and now.. You. I could never regret doing the things I've done if I got you two from it. I'm more than sorry it was so dark, so evil, and did so much to many lives including yours and Henry's. I could never regret it though." Emma hasn't heard anything quite so moving. Equally Regina has never been so open before. Even with Daniel she never spoke so freely this was a wonderful second chance and she wouldn't squander it. She wouldn't let it be crushed or taken. Suddenly she started wiping away her tears with determination as she looked deeper into Emma's eyes.

"What's wrong Gina? It's ok I don't regret living my life the way I have either because if you hadn't done the curse if I hadn't been chucked away by my parents or Neil I would be here or who I am today. Neither would Henry."

"But I've done so much evil. Henry and you...you both have suffered for it. Neither of you deserved it. I don't deserve people as good as you two." Emma can't help the scoff because she knows she sure as hell ain't goody to shoes like everyone thinks. Henry yes he's innocent but that's every bit from the way Regina raised him. She's beyond proud but can't believe Regina doesn't see that.

"Regina here's the thing I'm not perfect. Henry thinks it, my parents, and the whole town thinks I'm so good but I'm not I made my choices. Not eve thing was because of you. Yes your actions set a series of things in play. But think of it like this your actions only created patches for people to pick. There is always more than one option. My parents choose their path that in turn made most of my life the way it is. I was alone, abandoned side of the road nobody wanted a baby nobody knew anything about. Then there where other people in my life that made other outcomes. Nothing is set on one person. Never is anything I suffered your fault. It's this world it's these people.

Another thing Henry deserves you, every day I couldn't have him every second I gave him up he had you. I didn't teach him his manners, or his kindness, I didn't teach him love. I wasn't here but you were every step of the way make him the smart young boy he is. Without you he would have ended up just like me. You gave him everything I wanted him to have. I'll never be mad at that can't you see you made this life the one you always wanted you made you everything you wanted to be. So I think of the three of us it's I that doesn't deserve you." Emma didn't wish for anything to be different, fortunately Regina finally understood what Emma meant. She truly had wanted nothing more than to live happy when she changed her mind that curse day. It was a flawed plan what with no certainties that she would have done it right. Emma was there for her and for that she was glad.

Both women looked up at quite shuffle sound from the stairs. Henry didn't peek his head he just came bustling down tears gleaming down his face. He flung himself into his moms and cried out.

"I'm sorry mom, I was wrong about you! I shouldn't have said everything I said. Emma she's not bad she not please don't leave us." Granted neither woman had intended Henry listen in it may have just helped repair his relationship with Regina.

"I'd never leave you guys kid. You're my reason for living. I'll save your mother, she'll save me, and we protect you. You're mom was a bad person but I promise she and I will never let that happen again. You know what you could do to help?" Henry looks up wobbly lip giving a hopeful look to Emma.

"You can stay my little prince. I'll always stay the same if I have you." Regina says and her nods his head fiercely. She can tell he's adamant on helping. "Also if you help me keep Emma happy with us too." She smiles and wipes away stray tears. His face is sticky and puffy now but she can worry about that when he has such a cute face. He actually does resemble Emma and for that she's glad. She'll always have a piece of her.

After washing his face with a cool rag and putting Henry to bed Regina meets Emma down stairs again. The fire flickers over the relaxed form. Emma's head lulled to one side away from the doorway. Her hand still clasping the glass the only thing Regina wants to do is watch but her body is walking toward her without thoughts of doing so. Behind the couch leaning over the back she's sure she had thought about what she's doing but now that she's kissing the fair skin of Emma's neck she thinks she might have but she doesn't care. Moments later Emma rolls her neck kisses Regina's temple and gasps when she feel the skin is grazed by Regina pearly teeth.

Lately they had only shared the same bed to cuddle before sleep. They both grew on that comfort in the month after the curse broke when Emma was stubborn and choose to stay to 'protect her family'. So it's not quite what they had expected tonight not after so many confessions in one night. Then again maybe they made this a little easier. Gradually Regina lead Emma to bed and they caved into the touches they realized they craved. The comfort that came after whilst laying in each other's arms. The safety of Emma's arms as she promises to not let herself let this feeling go. She believes her heart knew just what it was doing when she cast the curse and that was because it knew deep down all she wanted was to give up the life she had for a calmer simpler life. Now she had it it well the start of one.

* * *

So this was a good idea in my head maybe a little harder to pull of but I did it. If more comes to mind I will add more but for now that's all

Remember to review I apologize for my errors it's been a little back and forth with this.

I like new ideas too. There's is two more stories at least that I'm writing so keep tabs.


End file.
